


Reporter's Lounge - The Ebbie O'Connell Case

by QuodAuctor



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adam Lockhart - Freeform, Bullying, Candice Chapel - Freeform, Character Death, Character Development, Clues, Crime, Dead Blackmailer, Dead Bully, Dead Eavesdropper, Death, Deductions, Detective Work, Ebbie O'Connell - Freeform, Female Characters, Female Friendship, Gen, Greg Newton - Freeform, High School, Investigation, Investigative Group, Issues, James Pepper - Freeform, Main Characters - Freeform, Major character death - Freeform, Male Friendship, Male Protagonist, Male-Female Friendship, Murder, Murder Mystery, Murderer, Mystery, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Revelations, School, School Blackmailer, School Goodie-two-shoes, School Know-it-all, School Reporter, School Students - Freeform, School bully, Secret Murderer, Secrets, Seduction, Short, Supporting Characters - Freeform, Teenagers, characters, hints - Freeform, male characters, minor characters - Freeform, murder investigation, mystery gift, whodunit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 18:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14502699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuodAuctor/pseuds/QuodAuctor
Summary: When eavesdropper, Ebbie O'Connell, is found dead on school grounds, an unsuccessful school reporter jumps at the chance to finally get his big hit in this whodunit mystery.





	Reporter's Lounge - The Ebbie O'Connell Case

**Author's Note:**

> There are less then twenty chapters for this story.
> 
> P.S. Feels bad to have left this sitting for so long. (22/2/2019)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam is interrogated by the police over the death of high school student, Ebbie O'Connell, nine days earlier.

4:54pm Saturday, July 8th, 2017.  
A low hanging light dangles above the barren, steel table positioned in the centre of the poorly decorated room. On opposite sides of the table sit two empty, dull chairs. Built into the furthest wall, a large mirror conceals prying eyes of authority. On the left adjacent side of the mirrored wall, sits a strong steel door which clunks open as two figures, a high school student, and a detective, entered the room. The detective gestured for the high school student to sit at the nearest cold, metallic chair. The high school student followed through with the detective’s request, feeling a mixture of anxiousness and excitement. A third figure emerged from the door, with a glass of water in hand, choosing to close the metal door behind them. The female officer carefully placed the glass down in front of the student, who nodded gratefully in return, whilst the officer returned back against the door. The student sat there, gazing at the detective’s badge name with friendly familiarity. The detective, badged ‘Newton’, caught the student’s eyes, and cleared his throat to gain the teenager’s attention.  
“Adam Lockhart, an explanation is in order, young man” ordered Detective Newton sternly.  
The student named Adam, grinned ready to explain himself and his actions. To Adam, the last nine days of accusation-based deduction had been validated with the progression in his own investigation of the Ebbie O’Connell case.  
“You see, it’s like a game of Cluedo, except all I need to find out now is the who” explained Adam enthusiastically.  
Unbeknownst to Adam, Detective Newton wasn’t here to compare a crime to a simple board game as shown from his pursed lips of disapproval.  
“You think this is a game?” questioned Detective Newton, already becoming agitated from the teenager whose wild imagination of how their actions played out in the world lead them into this interrogation room.  
“No, I was only trying to explain myself” argued Adam defensively as he pushed back his rectangular glasses to shield his blue eyes from the bright light, which his auburn, curled locks of hair failed to shade.  
“Only explaining yourself, not your buddies too?” commented Detective Newton.  
“They had nothing to do with the phone” defended Adam, slightly offended by Detective Newton’s prying words.  
“Oh? They didn’t know you had it?” assumed Detective Newton.  
“That’s not what I said, but-“ began Adam.  
“So, you admit that they knew about its whereabouts?” interrupted Detective Newton.  
“Leave them out of this, I forced them to keep it a secret, so what?” lied Adam.  
“So, what? So, what, huh? You think keeping stolen police evidence a secret isn’t a big deal? A girl was murdered for Christ sake!” shouted Detective Newton angrily.  
Adam glanced behind him to the female officer for sympathy, only to find none.  
“It’s not like I could’ve went in and grabbed the damn phone on my own! Someone on your side wanted me to solve the case after you pushed it to the side. You didn’t even realise that the phone was missing until Alyssa Edmund tipped you off” argued Adam, who started to become upset as he glanced over to the mirror and noticed his freckled face within the reflection, which helped him recover his composure.  
“How dare you accuse us of such things! And how you got a hold of the phone is the least of my concerns right now, you’re still in the wrong for keeping it in your possession!” exclaimed Detective Newton, dodging the fact that Adam was right in saying that they never noticed the phone’s disappearance.  
“I was only trying to help” mumbled Adam.  
“You helped by giving us back the phone” replied Detective Newton.  
“Like I had a choice…” sighed Adam.  
“Don’t get smart with me boy, you’re lucky that you’re only getting a week’s worth of community service for this idiotic stunt” warned Detective Newton.  
Adam took a sip from his glass of water, refusing to believe that all of his investigative work over the past nine days to be just an ‘idiotic stunt’.  
“Can I go yet?” questioned Adam restlessly as he exchanged glances between both Detective Newton and the female officer, who still stood by the metal door.  
The female officer shifted in her place, ready for Detective Newton to give her the all clear to open the door. Adam fiddled with his hands as he watched on as Detective Newton’s face sat in day dreamy thought. For a brief second Adam blinked, and by the time his eyelids were back up, Detective Newton was already refocused on him.  
“Unfortunately, not just yet, son, we still need to clear up how you got the phone in your possession” reminded Detective Newton as he waved off the female officer’s anticipated reply.  
“So, you lied, you do want to know how I got the phone after all” sighed Adam.  
“Don’t get smart with me, it’s still something we need on the record, but your actions after you apparently ‘received’ the phone are still my top priority. It just happens that I know the phone didn’t magically fly into your hands…so start explaining” sarcastically replied Detective Newton.  
“I already told you, it was sent to the Reporter’s Lounge and addressed to me, and no, there was no sender Identification” answered Adam, tired of repeating the phone’s origin.  
“I’d like you to start from the beginning this time, and…hey! Don’t roll your eyes at me, you got yourself into this mess, not me, now get yourself out too” frowned Detective Newton.  
“Fine, but you better grab a donut” smirked Adam.  
The female officer chuckled to herself, unable to help her sense of humour.  
“Watch it, kid” warned Detective Newton, with a sigh.  
Adam cleared his throat, then blinked three times, and took a deep breath in.  
“It all started with the news of Ebbie O’Connell’s death on social media. I, myself, couldn’t believe it to be true at first, but then I had to, I wanted it to be…I mean come on, the girl was a manipulative bitch. I had heard that much from my best friend, James Pepper, and then I learnt even more during our investigation, but I personally didn’t know the girl, which surprised even me. I guess being the unsuccessful school reporter had its perks…” began Adam as he fell into a deep slumber of recollection.


End file.
